


Should the Heavens Fall Again, I Will Be There

by DaniJayNel



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Crossover, F/F, Oneshot, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia ventures out on her own, needing a break from the tense atmosphere. But walkers generally don't have the same idea, and Alicia nearly becomes walker food until a stranger comes to her rescue. This stranger seems very familiar, and when their eyes meet, Alicia remembers a different time where she was heda, and where she loved a girl named Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should the Heavens Fall Again, I Will Be There

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be done

Alicia knew that she wasn’t supposed to leave the group and that her mother would probably kill her if she discovered that she had snuck off. But she needed to breathe. She couldn’t handle the thick atmosphere of fear and death. She figured that if anything crept up on her, she could kick it in the face. Or shoot it with the gun she had cleanly swiped from someone’s back pocket. They wouldn’t even notice that she was gone. Not unless she made sure to have her fill, then hurry back before anyone started looking.

The street leading away from the house was quiet and vacant, but Alicia wasn’t at all worried. She had one earphone popped in, blasting one of her favourite songs. The world was ending, so why should she end with it? She hummed softly to the song, shoes scuffing the hot tar. Up ahead she spotted a convenience store, so she headed towards that. There were abandoned cars, houses without people, but everything was still in good order. No bodies, no blood and no destruction. Hopefully the store hadn’t been looted yet.

Alicia kept half an eye on her surroundings, but remained relaxed. The door jingled when she pushed it open, but no walker was in sight, nothing for her to worry about. Plus, the store was still fully stocked, so she scored. Alicia’s bravery, 1. Walkers, 0. She was really dealing well with this apocalypse thing.

Grinning, Alicia went over to the sweets section and filled her backpack with as many chocolates and other sweets as she could. Afterward she grabbed a couple bottles of water, and then she decided to leave and find somewhere to rest in the shade.

Just outside of the store there was a scuff, and then a deep, dead groan. Alicia ducked behind a shelf, pulling her earphone out and switching the music off. She peeked over the edge, and cursed softly to herself. One of the dead loitered just at the entrance, like it couldn’t decide if it wanted to come in or go away. It swayed, groaning. Something metal stuck out from the base of the thing’s skull, protruding grossly and dripping puss and blood down its back. The clothes were all torn up too, and Alicia swore she could see a bit of bone peeking out from one arm.

“Gross,” she muttered to herself.

With no other option, Alicia decided to lure it inside so that she could make her escape. Inhaling shortly, she grabbed a can of peas and tossed it to the opposite side of the store. The walker immediately straightened and groaned, aware that something in the store was alive enough to move. It simply walked into the door, moaning and twitching until the door finally gave way and opened. He groaned again, confused about where the sound came from. Alicia threw another in the same direction and waited while the walker followed the sound. As soon as he cleared the entrance she moved away from her hiding spot, but stopped dead in her tracks. A huge group of walkers rounded the corner. Apparently the dead idiot waddling over towards the can wasn’t the only one that had heard the noise. They immediately darted for the door, pushing against each other and groaning all kinds of gross melodies. Alicia ducked again, but it was too late. She had no escape through the front.

Cursing, she slung the bag over her shoulder and then headed for the back of the store. So far none of them had noticed her, and they were all clambering over to the first one, probably trying to get to the living thing first. Except it was a can of peas. Alicia rolled her eyes, but kept a slow pace as she crawled over to the ‘staff only’ entrance. Just before reaching the store, the side of her bag caught against something and tugged it to the ground. A whole line of spray bottles clattered against the floor, immediately drawing the walkers towards the sound. Their moans grew close faster than Alicia expected, so she darted from her crouching position and rushed towards the door. The moment they saw her they went into a frenzy.

She managed to get into the room, but struggled to close the door against the horde trying to push it open. “Goddamn it!” she yelled, muscles screaming and straining in protest. She started to panic then, because she had just cornered herself in a room with a single window, one that was way too small to crawl through, and the walkers were too strong for her. In seconds they would shove the door open, pushing her to the ground, and then they would consume her. Alicia remembered the gun, and felt the firmness of its metal against her lower back. With her shoulder still pressed to the door, keeping them at bay for the moment, she reached for the weapon. She wouldn’t let them eat her. The least she could do was take herself out before the suffering. But just as her hand closed around the handle of the gun, a loud horn blasted from outside. The door went slack, then shut when Alicia collapsed against it. The walkers had abandoned her. She could hear the dissipating sound of their footsteps and their groaning as they made their way out of the store.

Alicia exhaled loudly. “Remember not to wander off on your own,” she muttered to herself. “Or you’ll get your ass eaten.” She silently thanked whoever had screwed up outside, and then slowly stepped out of the room. The walkers were outside in the parking lot, surrounding a car that hadn’t been there earlier. Someone was inside, stabbing them in the head through the window. Alicia hurried to the door and stepped outside. Some of the walkers noticed her and changed course yet again, few others following. She wanted to help the stranger, but didn’t know how.

_The gun!_

She clenched her teeth.

_But that’ll bring more of them._

She could only see a flash of blonde hair from within the car. If the person tried to drive off, they would only hit a wall of dead flesh. There was no way to get out, not unless the walkers were distracted and left the car alone. Alicia hurried back into the store, grabbed a small blow horn she had seen, and then returned to the scene. She skirted around a few curious walkers, keeping a very close eye on the closest ones, and then blasted the horn. The dead immediately looked her way. She taped the button of the horn to keep it blasting, and then threw it down the alleyway as hard as she could. The moment they left the car, the stranger started the engine. Alicia looked towards them to see if they were okay, and then their eyes met.

 XxX

_She was unsure what to expect. From what she had heard, the Sky People were violent and fierce. How would their leader be? Would he be aggressive, would he challenge her? When the flap to her tent opened and someone stepped through, she realized it wasn’t a ‘he’ at all. Sitting a little straighter, she cleared her throat and played with her knife—it was perhaps a little childish, but something she liked to do to intimidate. The only thing was, once those uncertain blue eyes looked up at her, Lexa knew that intimidation wouldn’t work._

_“You’re the one who burnt 300 of my warriors alive.”_

_Her beautiful eyes narrowed. “You’re the one who sent them there to kill us.”_

_Though she did look unsure, there was steely determination in her eyes. Lexa did not like it. She lifted her head, stuck the sharp point of her knife into the arm rest. The sky girl watched her, unfazed. Lexa’s stomach tightened, then fluttered._

_“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?” she asked, injecting as much authority and hostility into her voice. She wanted to see the sky girl shiver in front of her, quake in fear. She did neither._

_“I’ve come to make you an offer.”_

_Lexa couldn’t believe her ears. Clarke shifted, but she did not back down. “This is not a negotiation,” Lexa bit back. When Indra spoke, she quickly silenced her._

_“I can help you beat the mountain men,” Clarke announced._

_Lexa placed the blade in her lap, interested, but she could tell that Clarke wasn’t so certain herself, that she was trying to convince herself as well. But something in her belly urged her to listen, to give this stranger from the sky a chance. Lexa did, though not happily._

_“Go on.”_

_“Hundreds of your people are trapped inside Mount Weather, kept in cages. Their blood is used as medicine.”_

_Lexa’s stomach tightened for an entirely different reason. She forced herself to remain calm and collected, but she tightened her grip on the knife in her lap. “How do you know this?”_

_“Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there too.” There was no dishonesty in her voice, which infuriated Lexa more. “I was one of them.”_

_“Lies,” Indra bit out. “No one escapes the mountain.”_

_“I did,” Clarke insisted. “With Anya. We fought our way out together.”_

_“Another lie,” Indra interrupted. “Anya died in the fire. You killed her.”_

_Lexa’s body stiffened when Clarke reached into her jacket, but she remained seated and relaxed. Her warriors were on high alert, and if the sky girl was dumb enough to pull a weapon, they would have her on the floor quicker than she could blink. But Clarke only retrieved a lock of hair, one that Lexa recognized immediately. Her heart dropped. She tilted her head back slightly, took in a low, slow breath._

_“She told me you were her second,” Clarke continued. Still, she was truthful. Lexa’s heart ached. “I’m sure she’d want you to have this.” She stepped forward, reaching out with the lock of hair. Her eyes flicked to Gustus, but he merely pinned her with a fierce stare, daring her to try anything. Lexa trusted them to protect her, so she accepted the lock of hair, staring down at it._

_It was definitely Anya’s._

_“We don’t know it’s hers,” Indra insisted. Ever the pessimist. Her words angered Lexa more._

_“Shof op Indra,” Lexa growled. Her grief would come later. For now she shoved all sadness aside, focused on the boiling anger inside of her to remain calm. “Anya was my mentor,” she stated. “Before I was called to lead my people.” Clarke’s eyes dropped to the floor. Lexa felt her anger settle, then dissipate. There was something Clarke wasn’t telling her. Setting the hair aside, she decided to ask the question. She doubted she would get an honest answer. “Did she die well?”_

_Looking away again, Clarke swallowed. “Yes,” she said softly. But the emotion in her voice said ‘no’. “By my side,” she added. “Trying to get a message to you.”_

_“What message?” Lexa growled. She pinned Clarke with a stare as fierce as she could manage._

_“The only way to save both our people is if we join together.”_

_“Those that are about to die will say anything,” Indra interjected. Her voice was venom, but she spoke the truth._

_“I’m still waiting for an offer, Clarke.” She enunciated the name, made the ‘k’ click on her tongue._

_“The mountain men are turning your people into reapers,” Clarke said. She paused for a long second, and then the uncertainty melted away into confidence Lexa wasn’t sure she could trust. “I can turn them back._

_“Impossible!” Indra exclaimed. “Heda, I beg you let me kill her,” she demanded in Trigedasleng. Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke. She could tell that Clarke was bluffing, so she would bite the lure._

_“I’ve done it,” Clarke insisted. “With Lincoln.”_

_“That traitor is the reason—” Indra growled on._

_“Enough,” Lexa ordered._

_“—that village was slaughtered by your people!”_

_“Enough!” Lexa shouted in Trigedasleng._

_Clarke inhaled shakily as Indra stared her down. Lexa was standing, lips pressed firmly together. Indra was clearly upset, so she headed to the other side of the tent. Lexa let her go, and stepped slowly down from the throne to where Clarke stood. Her anger had turned into resolve, and her gut told her to give Clarke a tiny chance._

_Clarke’s eyes were more beautiful up close, but Lexa didn’t let herself get distracted by them. She ignored the way Clarke piqued her interest, and focused on the situation at hand. To her irritation, though, her heart was shaking and her legs felt weak. On the outside she still looked like Heda, like she was in control. Inside Clarke was pulling her apart._

_“You say you can turn reapers back into men?”_

_Clarke stared her straight in the eye, refusing to back down. She nodded very slightly. “Yes.”_

_Fire lit in Lexa’s body, bringing with it all the fury she had been holding back. It leaked out into her eyes, her voice, and she let it. “Then **prove** it. Show me Lincoln.”_

_Clarke shared her gaze, and she didn’t look away. Lexa was unsure how truthful Clarke really was, but she would give her one chance. Because something in Clarke’s face interested Lexa, and something in Lexa’s own heart was moved._

_These people from the sky would be interesting after all._

XxX

Alicia blinked the moisture from her eyes as her vision cleared out from foggy blackness. For a moment she had been transported, but she didn’t know where. She looked up towards Clarke, towards the stranger, and noted a walker lunging at her. She dodged the grab without effort and turned to head down the street, but cast a glance at the car again. A horde of walkers separated them, so she really couldn’t make her way over there to… Clarke?

Alicia shook her head. She had to get back to her people. If she died here, the coalition would die with her. Pausing, she furrowed her brows in confusion. She was Alicia… or Lexa? Memories not her own flashed across her mind, playing like videos against her eyelids. Fierce, burning emotions filled her chest, the like Alicia had never felt before. When the walker lunged again, she released a loud roar and grabbed it around the neck. With strength she had never possessed before, she threw the dead to the ground, then stepped on his head. The haze passed and she stumbled back in surprise, blinking at the blood and brains splattered on the floor. Her body had moved on its own, like it had growing up, training to become Heda.

_But I’m not… Damnit._

It was confusing. Her emotions as Alicia and as Lexa clashed, but one thing was certain. Her heart was calling out for the person in the car, but they were now driving away. When they had disappeared around a corner, Alicia bounded after them. She suddenly had no fear, no reservations of running through the horde of dead. Whenever one grabbed her, she slapped it away with precision that wasn’t her own. When she was clear of the horde, she ran on, legs pumping as if they finally knew how to run. She was gasping and sputtering for breath when she reached the end of the road, but the car was gone.

 _Clarke,_ she thought desperately, a hand pressed to her tight chest. It was becoming difficult to breathe. _Where are you, Clarke? It has been so long._

She felt the ache of loss and love, of finding Clarke after being without her so long. Alicia wasn’t sure if she had taken some of her brother’s pills, or if something supernatural had just happened. Her vision was darkening again, threatening to take her back to Lexa’s memories. So she climbed onto the nearest roof, secured the area as best she could, and then collapsed.

XxX

Elyza gripped the steering wheel too tightly, gasping. She couldn’t believe it—that she had remembered. She wasn’t sure how, but she was remembering a life she had lived somewhere else, in another time. Then she had been Clarke, and Clarke had been in love with Lexa. But she remembered with painful clarity what it had felt like to watch Lexa bleed out. The colour of her black blood, as it soaked into the sheets. Remembering the sheets made Elyza remember something else, something just as intense. She remembered how she—Clarke—had finally made love to Lexa.

Her chest tightened painfully. She wanted to turn back, but the road going around the neighbourhood had been packed with walkers. She hoped Lexa—or whatever her name was now—was okay, that she had made it to safety.

Elyza’s vision blurred again, and she knew more memories would come to her. She remembered odd things—the way Lexa had spoken to her, the timbre of her voice; the way it had felt to be beside Lexa, to challenge her and guide her; how it had been to kiss her that first time, when their lips had brushed and it had been too overwhelming to continue. She coughed lightly, then stopped her car underneath a canopy of trees. It was clear there, so she shut the car off, locked the doors, and then crawled into the back seat. Searing pain cracked through her skull, and then Elyza’s vision went black around the edges. She heard voices in her ears, hers and Lexa’s. She remembered how they had argued. She remembered the last time they had kissed.

Crying out softly, Elyza welcomed the darkness in. The emotions were too intense to take in at once. Night descended, and Elyza drifted off with her hands clutching at her chest.

XxX

When Alicia woke, she felt more certain of things. The panic and the cloud of emotion was gone. She still felt it all there, at the edge of her mind, but she was Alicia again, not stuck between herself and Lexa. She remembered Lexa—being her, feeling what she had felt, love and death and fear. But she was in her own head again. And she realized one solid fact.

Clarke was out there, and she needed to find her. They had parted too soon, and this was like a second chance. She was still Alicia. She was no longer confusing her own identity with another. But it felt like they had merged. Lexa had become her. She had become Lexa. Some of her quirks remained, but Alicia felt different. For one, she had no fear. When she glanced down and saw the walkers still waiting around, it was merely an observation, not something to panic over. She calculated very quickly how she would fight her way through. It was odd, but she went with it. She needed to get to Clarke. The desperate feeling to see her, to make sure that she was still alive and well, clawed up Alicia’s throat.

She slid down the ladder in one fluid motion. One walker snapped at her face, but she pushed him away and walked on. The walker collapsed onto the floor and then groaned. He struggled to get up, but eventually gave up and collapsed. The others noticed her quickly. One of them was less decayed, stronger and faster. It acted lame at first, but then lunged so quickly that had Alicia not gained Lexa’s agility, she would have lost her hand. Teeth snapped inches from her skin, but she twisted around in time, tensed her legs and then delivered a kick to the walker’s torso that tore him in half. More were still tottering closer, but they seemed content to take their time. Alicia ignored them all and continued down the road, following an invisible hand. It guided her to somewhere unknown. She wasn’t sure where she was going or how she was going to get there, but it was to Clarke, and she needed her.

Alicia made it through the next block until she noticed the car Clarke had been in. Heart skipping a beat, she picked up the pace and ran towards it.

“Clarke?” she called out, frantic. Her voice sounded strange, almost as if it wasn’t her own. It was too stern, too controlled. She cleared her throat and tried the door. It was locked, and when she peered in she noted the car was empty. Nothing was broken, and there was no blood, so Clarke hadn’t been attacked. A few steps from the car was a fire pit, too. It had just recently been doused. Alicia felt like a stone had settled in her stomach, but she let hope carry her forward. If she just looked at the clues, she could see where Clarke had gone to.

“Think,” she growled to herself. “Car is empty. Fire means she must have had breakfast. No signs of struggle, so she left the site for something. What would require her to leave?” She chewed her lips. The only logical thing was either to get supplies or to relieve herself. The trees led into a park. Alicia didn’t recognize this area, though, but she decided to simply walk on and hope she found something.

Breathing calmly, Alicia hurried on. The grass was too long, and it scraped against her jean-clad legs. They were burning from the run. If Lexa had been in shape, it didn’t mean Alicia was. She had been more partial to sitting on the couch, fiddling with her laptop all day, not training for hours on end like Lexa had, to remain sculpted, able. Alicia rolled her eyes at herself.

“You’re not Lexa anymore,” she told herself. “You’re Alicia. Get out of Lexa’s head.”

It was easier said than done. There was a rise of fury and protectiveness in Alicia, but she pushed it all away. They were not hers. She didn’t even know this person. Sure, she looked like Clarke. Lexa had been in love with Clarke. Would she be? Would she see this person, this new Clarke, and fall in love, or still be in love? Alicia wasn’t sure about that. But she needed to know.

Deeper in, Alicia heard the sound of water. The knot in her stomach unravelled the closer she came. Eventually there was a break in the long grass and trees, and she stepped into a clearing. There was a wide river, and inside of the clear water was Clarke—or whatever her name was now.

Her clothes were hung on tree branches to Alicia’s right, dripping slight bits of water. It was clear that they had been hastily washed. When Alicia noted a pair of panties, she looked away and swallowed lightly. The action made her frown, because it felt familiar, but it was something she didn’t usually do—swallowing the emotions down. It was a tick from Lexa, and it was something she didn’t want. She had no need to hide all of her emotions, to pull herself thin for everyone else. Alicia lived for Alicia, and that was it.

She watched Clarke in the water. She was mostly submerged in the water, back to Alicia and blonde hair plastered to her face. Luckily this section of the river was too difficult for the walkers to get to. Even if they noticed them from the other side, they couldn’t swim and would be swept downstream.

She was beautiful. Almost all of Alicia dripped away, replaced by Lexa. She swallowed thickly and dropped her bag. Clarke hadn’t noticed her, but she was busy washing her hair. Her arms were toned, and her skin was darker than she remembered. She shook her head.

Hesitantly Alicia removed her clothing. Her chest was tight with anticipation, with nervousness, but she was eager to look into her face, to see her eyes. Her heart thumped unevenly in her chest, and warmth spread out lower down. She could feel her own cheeks flush. Memories washed over her—pleasant ones. _Really_ pleasant ones. She had never met this girl in this life, but she already knew what her kiss would taste like.

She finished undressing and then wadded silently into the water. Clarke hadn’t turned yet, but she had stopped moving. She looked tense, waiting. Alicia swam out to her, close enough to press a hand to her back. She did and she shivered.

“I found you,” she spoke softly. The skin against her fingertips broke out in goose bumps.

“So you did,” she husked back. Her voice was like honey, warm and dripping. It soothed Alicia down to her soul. It healed an ache Alicia hadn’t even known was there. Perhaps, even wounds that were from a lifetime before.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Alicia added.

Finally, she turned around. Her eyes were glossy, wet with tears. Alicia noted the way her lower lip trembled, and she remembered how Clarke had cried as she took her last breaths. “You remember,” Alicia uttered. “We meet again.”

A painful sob left her lips, and before Alicia knew it the girl was in her arms, crying against her shoulder.

“I don’t even know you,” she choked out. “But I remember loving you, and I remember watching you die.”

Alicia smiled. “I knew we would meet again, Clarke.”

She pulled back, blinking the tears from her face. Her brows furrowed, like she was confused and conflicted. But then she dove forward, and Alicia was overcome by her kiss. Her lips were soft, and they were sweet. A tongue swept over her lower lip, so she opened her mouth, grazed it with her own. She cupped Clarke’s face with her palms, pulled her as close as she could. When they pulled apart, they were panting and crying. Alicia had never cried so openly before, and she felt like she hadn’t in her other lifetime either.

“So we meet again.”

Alicia swept her hair behind an ear, smiled. “I don’t know who I am right now. Lexa, or the new me.”

“We’re both.”

“My name is Alicia Clark.”

“Elyza,” she responded, laughing. “Elyza Lex.”

Alicia laughed loudly. “This is so weird.”

Elyza nodded. They were still naked, still hugging. “I’m sorry for kissing you suddenly.”

Alicia shook her head. “No, I’m sorry for not doing it first.”

“What does this mean, though?”

Alicia tugged Elyza closer, grinning. Slowly Lexa faded away from her consciousness. She could still feel the memories there, the emotions, but they were being overshadowed by everything Alicia was and would be. “This means whatever we want it to.”

Elyza stared at her silently. She nodded. “It’s the end of the world again, so we might as well, right?”

They kissed again, a meeting of hearts and souls. Alicia ached for Elyza like she had never ached for anyone before. And thinking back, Alicia had never felt this way. Not with any previous lover. They had been a pleasant warmth, a little flutter. Elyza was like an earthquake, splitting her right open as she loved every second of it. Before she knew what was happening, a hand circled Elyza’s hip.  

“Come back with me,” Alicia spoke against her lips. “I have a group. We can protect you.”

“You don’t know me.”

Alicia paused. “I want to. I know Clarke, but I want to know you. Will you give me that?”  
Elyza surprised her by wrapping her legs around Alicia’s waist, pulling her sinfully closer. Alicia blushed brightly at the sensation of slick, naked skin.

“Of course I will,” she breathed. Her voice was huskier, lower. Alicia recognized the look of lust in her eyes, even though she had never met Elyza before.

She didn’t let the confusion stop her, and drew Elyza down for another kiss. Her mother was probably frantic looking for her, and would probably not stop until she found her. Alicia could afford this for the moment. She could afford to let Elyza consume her, to consume Elyza in turn. It felt like coming home again, like she had been away far too long. There were things she didn’t know, things that were very different from Clarke.

And unlike that lifetime, Alicia wouldn’t let herself leave again. She clutched Elyza to her as she shuddered and cried out, allowed a few tears to slip down her cheeks.

“Ai hod yu in, Clarke,” Alicia gasped out. It was not her voice nor her language, but Lexa’s.

Elyza’s lips quirked up in a full, broad smile. “Ai hod yu in seintaim, Heda.”

Their worlds kept clashing, and Alicia wasn’t certain what this meant, but she knew one thing for sure.

She and Elyza had found each other again, and she would never, ever let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for FTWD. Dunno how well I did Alicia's character. I was trying to come up with a plot for these two. I notice a lot of the current stories have the same storyline. They either remember each other, or feel like they do but don't. It's getting a little boring, so I tried to use a different angle. Any other stories I write will definitely not have this idea. But I hope everyone enjoyed it. Have any Alicia/Elyza ideas? Send them my way on tumblr at danilovesanimenel and who knows, I just might write it ^^ thank you for reading!


End file.
